Positive
by SherlockIsMyHolmesBoy
Summary: A certain Julia issue is dealt with finale spoilers under the cut, in case you haven't seen it yet! Tom helps Julia when she reveals a secret to him. Schmaltzy and lovely!


She'd been trying to hide it the best she could. After all, Frank was bound to notice if he saw her running off to the bathroom every morning. She tried to be at the theater early, before others got there, so she could deal with it in peace. Julia took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself. At least Frank and Leo were on their way back to New York today, so she wouldn't have to try and hide it any more.

She sat on the floor of the bathroom stall and swigged from her bottle of water. She was going to have to do something about this, and soon. She slowly stood, opened the stall door and went to wash her hands. She was so involved in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Tom walking past the ladies room door as she left the bathroom.

"Julia!" He exclaimed as he nearly ran into her. "I wasn't expecting to see you here this early…" He stopped and looked at her, a concerned look on his face. "Julia are you alright? You look really pale…do you need to sit down?" Julia blinked and steadied herself on Tom's arm.

"I think I do. Tom, I think I need to talk to you…"

* * *

"You're WHAT?"

"Pregnant, Tom, keep your voice down for goodness sake…" Julia looked around from their position on the stairs in the theater lobby. There was no-one around but Julia was paranoid.

"Oh my…I don't know what to…" He stopped suddenly, a realisation dawning on his face. He looked Julia straight in the eyes. "Julia…Julia whose baby is this?"

Julia said nothing, but bit her lip and looked back at Tom.

"Julia…" he lowered his voice to a whisper "Julia, please don't tell me you are pregnant with Michael Swift's child."

Julia continued to look at Tom. "It's possible".

Tom's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?"

"I don't know for sure. I mean, I'm pretty certain that he's the father, yes."

Tom put his hand over his mouth and looked at her while he tried to figure out what to say. "Does Frank know?" Julia shook her head. "Michael?" She shook her head again.

"You're the only person who knows, Tom."

"Julia…what will you tell Frank?"

"Oh god, Tom, I don't know…" She stood up and moved towards the front doors, one hand on her forehead. She stared through the glass at the traffic outside. "I'm only just coming to terms with this myself, I don't know what I'm going to do." She turned around. "Tom I'm terrified." She bit her lip again, her eyes shining.

"Oh sweetie…" Tom stood and moved to his best friend, putting his arms out. She grabbed on to him and buried her head in his shoulder. She started to sob, while he held her and kissed her hair. "Sweetheart you're going to get through this."

"How?" came a muffled voice from his shoulder. Tom sighed, and held Julia at arm's length.

"Because you are a strong woman."

"I'm going to lose my husband."

"You don't know that."

"I don't know if I want to be with Michael or not…I can't make that sort of decision at the moment, it's got too complicated…"

"You don't need to make that decision yet."

Julia looked at the floor. "You haven't asked me if I'm keeping the baby." Tom put one hand under her chin and gently lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"That's your decision, Julia. And whatever you decide, I'll be here. You know that."

Julia moved to sit back on the stairs. "How are you still here?"

Tom moved to sit next to her. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed but all those musical notes, they wouldn't be here otherwise…"

"No Tom, I mean how are you still here? With me? Especially after the last few weeks…"

"Woah! When did this turn into the Julia self loathing hour? Sweetie, we've been friends for longer than I care to remember. A few weeks of stress isn't going to change that."

She smiled and looked down. "So much has gone on. With Michael, and Frank, and now this…" she turned and looked at Tom "and you've been there. Even when I was awful to you, you were there. I don't deserve you." She put her hand on his.

"Stop it" Tom said gently, putting an arm round her. "Don't do this. Come on." He kissed the top of her head. "Julia, your first priority at the moment needs to be looking after 're going to have to make some difficult decisions but you will be able to do that. And I will be here." He moved to look at her. "I promise." Julia closed her eyes, smiled and sighed.

"Thank you." She kissed him. "Come on. People will be here soon. We have a show to do."

Tom stood at the back of the house, an excited audience between him and the stage.

"Fade in on a girl with a hunger for fame, with a face and a name to remember…"

As the opening lines of the show began, he felt someone come and stand next to him, put their arms around his waist and lean their head on his shoulder. He glanced down to see Julia. He put his arm around her, leant his head on hers and together they watched the opening of their show.


End file.
